The Hero Dies in This One
by BerserkerRageX-Girl
Summary: Jean receives a letter from Logan, and in it he mentions his return. Short fic. Logan/Jean R+R


Disclaimer: The X-Men belong to people that are much more creative than I to think up such wonderful characters that everyone seems to want. That's all I'm gonna say. The song in this fic is called, 'The Hero Dies in This One' by The Ataris.  
A/N: This fic takes place sometime after the movie.  
---------------  
  
The Hero Dies in This One  
  
---------------  
  
Jean casually walked to the end of the gate, humming to herself as she strolled down the sunny driveway. It was April now, and the weather had finally started to get nicer after such a brutal winter. She opened the gate and collected the mansion's mail, now singing the song she had been humming.  
  
I'll never be the same without you   
I love you more than you will ever know.  
So maybe now you'll finally know  
Sometimes we're helpless and alone  
But you can't let it keep you weighted down.  
You must go on.  
  
Jean glanced at the mail, sifting through as she began going back towards the mansion. Suddenly a letter caught her eye that was addressed to her. The envelope looked like it had been through hell. The paper was brown and dirty and the edges of the envelope were torn. The handwritten address was sloppy and looked like whoever wrote it had jotted down the words and repeatedly erased them as if they weren't sure whether to write it or not.  
  
Jean paused in her walk, tucking the rest of the mail under her arm. She carefully opened the envelope, slipping it into the back pocket of her jeans when she was done. Once she saw how the letter writer had addressed her, Jean immediately knew it was from Logan.  
  
---------------  
  
Hey Jeannie, 3/28  
  
I don't know why the hell I'm writing this letter that you may never read. I guess I just wanted you to know how I feel about you, although it's pretty hard for me to say. That's probably why I'm writing. Well, here goes nothing. This is my pledge to you:  
  
I promise that I'll love you forever if you let me. I'll never push you around or take you for granted. I'll be there when you need me, even if you don't think you need help. You can be stubborn that way, that's one of the things I love about you. I know you'll always be with me no matter what.  
  
I guess that's it. This may not mean much to you to know this, but it means alot to me to get it out. It's how I really feel about you Jeannie. I'd be lying if I said that I didn't care how you feel, but if you don't want to tell me, that's fine. Anyway, I'll be coming back to the mansion in a few weeks and if you don't want to talk to me, or even see me, I'll understand.   
  
-Logan  
  
P.S. No matter what you're going to think of me now, tell the kid I've missed her and I'll be back soon to claim my dog tags.  
  
---------------  
  
Jean's breath caught in her throat and she let the weathered paper slip from her hand onto the driveway. She felt millions of mixed emotions; some sad, flattered, excited, and angry. She didn't know what to think or do.  
  
Thoughts began flooding Jean's mind. 'What do I do? Should I respond? There's no return address. What about Scott? Do I tell Scott? Do I even still have feelings for Scott? He's been so distant lately. Wait-a-minute.' Her heart caught in her throat when she heard the faint sound of a motorcycle rumbling. 'It couldn't be? Could it?' Jean bent down, picking up the letter from the ground. She looked at the date again. 'Oh God, March 28th? The letter said he'd be back in a few weeks?.....It's *been* a few weeks...'  
  
Now the truth was evident as Logan came roaring towards the gates on Scott's "borrowed" motorcycle. He really was back.  
  
Jean panicked, not knowing what to do or how to react. She loved him, sure, but that didn't mean she could just impulsively jump into his arms once he stopped the bike. Did she love him that much to show it in that way? He probably figured she'd gotten the letter long ago, maybe.  
  
Suddenly Jean was faced with immediate reality when Logan stopped the motorcycle beside her.   
  
"Hey Jeannie." Logan stared at Jean. He seemed hurt, like he didn't expect her to answer, just by looking at her.  
  
At that moment the song she was singing earlier had popped back into her head and somewhere in her brain Jean thought, 'What the hell.'   
  
Do you ever feel like crying?  
Do you ever feel like giving up?  
I raise my hands up towards the sky  
I say this prayer for you tonight  
Because nothing is impossible.  
  
Jean smiled, tears of joy and contentment running down her cheeks. "I've missed you Logan." 


End file.
